


Death is just good enough (for outcasts)

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, M/M, No fewer than 5 thinly veiled sexual innuendos in 100 words, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: It should have been an easy job in Rivia that Geralt took right before leaving for Kaer Morhen to spend the winter there. But hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Autumn turned into early winter. And Geralt's resolve and meticulously crafted facade turned to rubble.Jaskier on the other hand desperately wanted to live his life, far away from the horrors of his past. And it really wasn't his fault that two can keep a secret only if one of them is dead. Why did witchers have to be so alluringly handsome anyway?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - Siren in the lake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [void_vanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_vanderer/gifts).



“Sirens only live in Skellige,” Geralt told the townsman.

“But if I tell ya, there is one killing our fishermen!”

Geralt grunted in annoyance. “So, a siren came here, to Rivia, all the way from Skellige just to kill a few fishermen?”

The man nodded vehemently. “That’s what I’m telling ya.” The man leaned in. “It’s a wicked thing. It’s all the odd ones that are taken.”

“Odd?” Geralt was still sceptical, a Siren from the ocean around Skellige wouldn’t just make their way to Loch Eskalott, going through trouble not to be noticed on the way through the sky or up the stream, just to carelessly kill some fishermen.

“Yes, odd. I tell ya, the last was Heffer’s son. Barely nineteen refused all girls who approached him. Odd fella, I tell ya. And then he gets killed by a siren.” The man rubbed his chin in contemplation seemingly having been lost in his train of thought while rambling to Geralt.

The witcher huffed a low laugh. Sounded more like a longing gal reaching for drastic measures to him.

“Look, witcher,” the man said desperately, “I’ll give ya─” He hesitated for a moment. “Fifty Gulden, and whatever ya’ stay in the inn costs ya.” 

That immediately gave Geralt a new point of view on the whole ordeal. “Fifty and a room? Fine, I’m in. Although I can’t promise that there is a real siren.” It was stupid. Geralt would wade out into the lake, get his armour and swords dripping wet, find nothing, and ultimately come back to get his coin before the man weaselled his way out of paying.

“Whatever it takes, witcher. We just want our fishers safe.” The man turned to the innkeeper. “The witcher’s room is on me. He’s hunting the siren for us.” The innkeeper looked relieved and nodded.


	2. Siren in the lake! (Rude!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it truly begins now. Geralt sets out on his new contract.

That was how Geralt ended up on an early autumn morning, shoving potions into Roach’s saddlebag and tightening the clasps of his armour. Even if there wasn’t a siren in the lake, it was still a terrible idea to go there without any protection, he was a witcher after all.

The ride up the stream was reasonably short. Still too long for nothing to be there for Geralt’s taste. 

The air was starting to get cold, the winds carrying the first, faint promises of winter. After this contract, Geralt would start his journey north to spend the winter in Kaer Morhen with the other witchers.

Geralt could hear the flow of the water getting louder where the quell splashed into the lake in a waterfall. 

He slid off of Roach’s saddle and walked her over to a nearby tree. He tied her bridle to a low hanging branch and patted her nose. “You’ll wait for me, right, Roach? Good girl.” Geralt gave her a last pat on the side and then grabbed his swords and a fishing net.

This would be a quick in and out. He could go back and the fishers would be hard at work on the lake before noon, Geralt was sure. He could replenish his supplies with the pay and be on his way north before sunset. He had all the time in the world to get ready, Gods, he could even spend another night in the inn on the townsman's coin before he left Rivia.

With his spirits significantly lifted, Geralt waded out into the shallow waters, the fishing net prone. He threw it out, slowly pulling the rope in, dragging the net through the water. Nothing. He threw the net out again, a bit to the right. He let it drift through the water again. Nothing. What a fucking surprise.

Geralt waded out a bit further into the lake, the water now lightly skirting his hips. The net splashed slightly as it hit the water. The shock waves that slowly drew rings in the water barely grazed Geralt’s legs as he stood completely still. The witcher pulled the rope in again. Just as he wanted to lift the net out of the water and throw it again something grazed his calf. He looked down, but nothing unusual was in the water around his legs. Maybe just a fish investigating the strange presence in the lake.

Geralt grabbed the net and threw it again. “Even the best fisher can’t catch fish that aren’t there,” he mumbled to himself, beginning to feel irritated.

“What you lack in talent you sure make up for in confidence.”

Geralt whipped around to the teasing voice. There, in the shallow water sat a young man, his upper body fetchingly draped across a rock, hiding his lower half. Geralt’s medallion started humming against his chest, marking the man as non-human. The witcher could see the sparkling yellow scales on his shoulders and the shivering gills on his neck and chest. Geralt pulled his silver sword and aimed it at the man. “Who are you?”

The man chuckled, baring pearly white, sharp teeth. “You may call me Jaskier. And you,” he paused and made a show of eying Geralt up and down, “white hair, built broader than Vyzima’s city walls, two _very_ scary looking swords? You are a witcher.”

Geralt huffed a soundless laugh. “You have been killing fishermen,” he accused, taking a splashing step towards the young man.

“Rude,” the siren ─ _Jaskier_ ─ told him, “you haven’t even introduced yourself yet.”

With a quick movement, he was right in front of the other man, the blade of his sword pressed to his throat. “Geralt of Rivia,” he growled.

Jaskier didn’t seem to mind the deadly weapon against his skin. “So you are from around here?” he asked nonchalantly.

Geralt bared his teeth slightly. “Not anymore. But neither are you. Why are you here?”

“Where else,” the siren started asking in a sultry voice, “do you find men as handsome as yourself?”

A joyless laugh fell from Geralt’s lips. “Your _charm_ doesn’t work on me, siren.” 

Jaskier pouted. “Rude. I told you my _name_ is Jaskier, _witcher_ .” He said the last word with an air of defiance that bordered on smug, like him not using the witcher’s name was notable revenge. “Are you _sure_ you aren’t charmed?” Jaskier leaned back slightly in a suggestive pose.

“Absolutely fucking positive,” Geralt growled. “Any last words?” It was a small solace he granted sentient monsters before he killed them.

The siren seemed to think for a second before answering with a beaming grin, “No, not really. You?”

That threw Geralt off his course for a moment. What did this siren think he was doing? “You are a monster and a foolish one at that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it is not even close to the week I said the posting would take and I still firmly hold my upload schedule for the following stuff (because I actually need time to write it)  
> But let's be real, I crave the attention and validation.
> 
> Love y'all darling humans who comment and give me new ways to hurt my babies :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very beginning of the story. I will try to post something new every week or at least biweekly. (I can't promise anything tho, I'm terrible with schedules.)
> 
> If you, at any point have suggestions, please do go on :)


End file.
